


Holiday Wooing

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, boys, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: Stargate AtlantisCharacter or pairing: John Sheppard/Ronon DexPrompt: Ronon uses Earth's Christmas traditions to finally woo JohnWhich of these genres do you like: Banter, hurt/comfort, fluff, porn, established relationship, pre-relationship.Do you want sexual content: YesIf yes or either way, how do you feel about kink? Hmmm...probably best to leave the whips and bunny suits for someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



_Sorry this took so long, I got distracted and busy with other things. I hope this works for you._

 

“Um, what is Conan the Barbarian doing?” McKay asked, watching the Satedan make his way into the cafeteria.

Teyla turned to see where McKay was looking, frowning when she spotted their teammate. “I do not know. What is in his hair?”

“It looks like mistletoe, but I’m not sure why it would be in his hair,” McKay answered. The two watched as one of the anthropologists stopped Ronon, speaking to him, before standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. The Satedan looked confused, but allowed it. “Huh. I guess it is mistletoe.”

“Why would he not wear mistletoe in his hair?”

McKay waved his hand as he tried to articulate the explanation. “Mistletoe isn’t normally worn. It’s hung. And then people…” He paused as someone else accosted Ronon, watching the big man visibly hold himself back from growling at the man. The ritual of talk and kiss was repeated and McKay began speaking again as Ronon attempted to make his way toward them, “People try to angle to get their intended victim under the mistletoe.”

“It seems an unusual custom,” Teyla commented.

“What does?” Sheppard asked as he joined them at the table.

“Mistletoe,” Teyla commented. “Have you used it?”

“For what?” Sheppard asked, poking at his dinner. “What is this supposed to be?”

“It’s very good,” McKay informed him.

“I’m not sure that’s a recommendation,” Sheppard replied. “You like MREs and Powerbars.” He turned to see what the commotion was on the other side of the room. “What’s going on with Ronon?”

“He has been learning about Earth customs,” Teyla reminded Sheppard. “He chose Christmas this week since the holiday is coming.”

“ _What_ is in his hair?” Sheppard asked.

The scientist had turned his attention back to his tablet so it fell to the Athosian to reply, “Doctor McKay said it was mistletoe.”

“It’s not supposed to be worn,” Sheppard pointed out.

Ronon was clearly getting frustrated by the people stopping him, but he’d learned to play… while not nicely with others… more appropriately in the years he’d been with Atlantis. So he didn’t growl at anyone, but his responses were short.

Finally he broke away from the most recent person to waylay him and found his way to the table. “What’s up, Chewie?” Sheppard drawled.

Ronon glared in response. “This is not working the way I was told.”

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, peering up at the larger man. “How did you think it would work? Mistletoe gets you kisses.” Tilting himself back down, he added, “You aren’t supposed to wear it.”

“Then how do you keep it with you?” Ronon demanded.

“You don’t normally,” Sheppard explained.

Teyla got to her feet, pressing a gentle kiss to Ronon’s cheek before plucking the sprig of plant from his hair. She passed it to Sheppard. “Perhaps you could show him the correct way?”

Sheppard took the plant from Teyla, his eyes shifting around the room. “All right. Come on.” Motioning for the larger man to follow him, he walked across the room. “The tradition is that it’s hung. And then people try to maneuver the person they want to kiss under it.”

“Is that what the others were talking about?” Ronon asked. “They were trying to explain I was doing it wrong…”

“Probably.” Sheppard finished tying the plant into place and stepped back. “So now you try to maneuver the person you want to kiss under…” He oomphed as Ronon pushed him back under the mistletoe none too gently. “What are you…?”

“You’re under the mistletoe.”

Sheppard opened his mouth to make a comment, but was stopped by Ronon’s lips on his. For a moment, he froze, then he relaxed into the kiss, responding to it. When Ronon finally pulled away, he took a deep breath. “Maybe we should take this some place a little more private to discuss?” he suggested.

“Should I bring the mistletoe?”

“Why don’t you? I’m sure we can put it to good use.”


End file.
